


Even if you lose you're still a winner

by OctoberSky



Series: Not what you thought we would be [3]
Category: Architects (UK Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSky/pseuds/OctoberSky
Summary: After the show all Sam wanted was a shower. But Adam's plan was quite different.





	Even if you lose you're still a winner

**Author's Note:**

> As the ideas keep coming I keep writing. Once again this is part of the two others but can be read individually too. This is maybe again tad bit milder than the previous one but the dub-con tag is there still for a reason. And once again- they are just characters to me.

\-------

 

End of the gig and all of them were exhausted. Sam was literally soaked in sweat. His shirt had glued to his skin as were his jeans. This was one of those nights he really second-guessed his clothing choice. The jeans felt absolutely nasty. Groaning at himself he headed towards the bathroom area. As usual, backstage was small. There was one room that had few couches and a table that had their rider. From there lead a doorway to a corridor. On the right, just behind the corner, was the bathroom and on the left was another corridor that eventually would leave to the stage.

 

He entered the room and glanced around. It was really basic. Just walls, the shower cubicle that wasn’t covered with a curtain, but partially with a wall. Then the sink and a mirror that was smashed but still on the wall. It was tiny and the walls seemed thin. He rolled his eyes at the amount of liquid soap in a see-through plastic container as he started to open his belt. Sure there was some, but it was barely enough for him. Shrugging, as there was nothing he could do about it he dropped the towel on the corner of the sink as there were no places to hang it.

 

Just as he was about to close the door Adam pushed the door open and entered the space.

 

“Dude you gotta wait. Won’t take that long for me”, Sam raised his eyebrow and turned then around assuming Adam had realised he was there first.

 

But Adam swung him against the tiled wall. Before he could even begin to think what was happening the hands were on him. Thumbs under his collarbones and rest curling around the shoulders. Gasping for air he met the eyes that were telling him to not move an inch.

 

“And how are you assuming I would even want to wait? But yeah, won’t take long”, the guitarist said.

 

Sam swallowed thickly wondering what was up now. His heart was already hammering through his chest as the adrenaline still pumped in his veins after the show but now he was getting pissed. Whatever Adam was thinking he wasn’t going to get it.

 

“Oh, are you going to do that _I don’t want this_  bullshit like last time?” Adam snorted when Sam huffed for air.

 

“I need to take a shower. And you need to leave”, the singer tried to phrase it as sternly as possible but he could hear his voice was shaky. He just didn’t know was it because of the hesitation or because he was so mad. This was a second time Adam got to surprise him like this and it wasn’t like him to give up and let the other guy dominate. Not a chance.

 

“I don’t care. You know I waited for the whole fucking show to get alone with you? God that glistening sweat…” the other said his voice suddenly so dark and gruff.

 

Sam shifted imperceptibly just more like by instinct. The voice was doing something to him and the previous time came flooding back on his mind. But just barely he managed to dodge the thoughts and got himself back in line.

 

“Neither do I. Fuck off”, he snarled and shoved the other.

 

Adam didn’t really even notice. He slammed Sam back against the wall and was right there at his face. “Won’t. And you know that perfectly well so quit playing around.”

 

“And what are you going to do? They are just behind the wall”, Sam growled and punched the hard chest with his fists.

 

“And we talked about this the last time. You can’t really explain it to them, can you?  _No, I am not a horny bitch._   _No, I didn't really want to get fucked by him._  So if I were you I would rather keep that pretty mouth closed. Or do what it is supposed to do. Huh? Remember that?”, Adam smirked.

 

“Fuck you, Adam. I am not your fucking… whatever you think this is”, Sam dug his nails to Adam’s chest now to cause even little pain to get him to release the grip on him. But instead, Adam slapped him. It wasn’t hard and it would barely show on his already rosy cheeks but he sure felt it. And it was humiliating. And he fucking loved it.

 

“Like huh? A bitch? As I said, you are. You act like one. You fucking smell like one. You even sound like one”, Adam said and just to enforce his words he slapped him again to elicit a lovely whimper that told him it was exactly what the other craved for.

 

“You… don’t do this”, Sam gasped gulping. The sting on his cheek felt heavenly but he was still worried the door would open any minute. He had no idea had Adam locked it.

 

“And so what? Maybe this is what I am when I get horny. So… I am interested in what are you going to do now?” the other said leaning a bit closer, his hands ripping Sam’s hands off of his skin. Every resisting move Sam made, made him more eager. He remembered what they had done before and how much Sam had actually loved it.

 

“Still I… “, Sam gasped, trying to hide it, “you can’t just…”

 

“Why? I told you I know what you like? Do you want me to repeat it verbally, or would you rather let me show you?” Adam asked almost whispering now.

 

Sam shivered at the thought but at the same time, he just grew angrier. He couldn't believe how insolent Adam was. He was never like this normally. And he was really torn. It turned him on but he also wanted to yell and tell he was the one in charge.

 

"What's that?", the other raised his eyebrow as Sam huffed and yanked his hands that Adam was pinning down on both sides of his body. "You like this. I know you do."

 

"The fuck I don't", Sam growled frowning. He knew it probably did nothing to Adam. Or quite the opposite, Adam just loved how he could provoke him like that.

 

"I know it's both you being mad and wanting me to just to use you and do the heck I like. But it's kinda hilarious too, you know? I don't really mind but wouldn't it be easier to just tell me how much you want me to fuck you", Adam said and started to pull Sam's belt off. He knew the other was going to fight and he was too exhausted to let him do it.

 

Sam didn't have really any space to move as Adam was pressing his body against him but as his other hand was free for a tiny moment he used it and tried to push the other away. Adam didn't even budge but grabbed the hand and started to wrap the belt around the wrists. To his luck it was soft and he managed to tie it properly.

 

Sam was resisting the whole time, trying to pull his hands off of the grip. He felt absolutely stupid that he didn’t fight harder but he couldn’t have really gotten away either. Or at least that he tried to tell himself. But he had to fight back some. At least just to let it be known that he wasn’t letting Adam just take what he wanted.

 

When Adam got his hands tied Sam balled his fists and stared at them while chewing the inside of his cheek. Adam shook his head at the sight. Sam looked absolutely delicious tied up and still glistening with the sweat. Head hanging down and the sweaty hair drooping on his face. It was like he was defeated, which Adam knew he wasn't. Not this easily. And looking at the glistening skin made him realize that Sam hated that he couldn’t get to shower instantly after the show so it was just adding one thing on top of everything else.

 

“You should see yourself. God…” Adam mumbled and dug his fingers in Sam’s wet hair. Pulling from it he met the defiant gaze but kept pulling until Sam gave up and turned his head.

 

The anticipation was killing Sam. Burning on his every nerve end as he waited what was Adam’s next move. The cold floor under his bare feet felt annoying and he had to shift slightly. But the hot breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine and he scrunched his eyes closed. Adam was breathing him in, revelling at every change of facial expression he saw on Sam’s face. The singer was having a really hard time. He wanted to scream, mostly because he was livid. But also because he didn’t have the patience in him to wait for Adam’s next move. Drawing in Sam's scent in a deep breath Adam kissed the expanse of the neck knowing he would have to proceed faster as the others would question why did it take so long for them.

 

Sam bit his lip to muffle the whimper when the teeth sunk to the crook on his neck. He fidgeted with his hands trying to get free but it did nothing. Adam was obviously loving how much he fought back as he felt the chuckle against his neck. And then there was another bite and he closed his eyes again as the shiver ran through him. He was so hard and eager, just barely keeping it all in.

 

“Fuck you”, he mumbled, absolutely frustrated, but Adam’s response to yank from his hair only made him moan out loud which certainly was the opposite he wanted.

 

“Such a perfect dirty mouth”, Adam whispered and rubbed Sam’s bottom lip with his thumb. The look on his eyes could have maybe killed but Adam just found it funny.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me”, Sam spat and tried to pull his head away which was impossible as the hand was holding his head still by the hair.

 

“Oh. Okay. Then go”, Adam snorted and took a step back releasing the grip now.

 

Sam gasped staring at him. He was still sweaty, but now also tied and hard as a rock. No chance in hell that he would step back to the backstage like that.

 

“I knew you wouldn’t. You love that I treat you like a slut more”, the other answered and took the step back in front of him and started to open his pants. When they were down he continued with his own while his eyes stayed on Sam’s who stared at him back still huffing from anger.

 

“Keep still”, he said and crouched to pull their pants off of their feet.

 

“I  wish I could fuck you until you can’t walk anymore but we aren’t lucky enough to have that time”, he stated when Sam stayed quiet and grabbed the lube from his pant pocket. After spreading it on his cock he made sure to toss the tube on top of his pants that were bundled on the cold floor, so that he wouldn’t leave it in the bathroom. He didn’t even care to prepare Sam. They both knew perfectly well that the lube was enough and the small amount of pain would just add to the pleasure.

 

Sam swallowed thickly when Adam threw his arms over his own head. He was going to get fucked against the wall and that was really not something he had anticipated. Not that he wouldn’t like it. He certainly would. Which was a problem since he still was holding on to the last remains of his pride and dignity. And Adam just picked him up and he had no choice than let him do it.

 

“Look at me”, the guitarist said while he adjusted and pushed in.

 

But Sam refused. He was too pissed to obey. And too focused on the cock sliding in him. Adam rolled his eyes and let the other drop down on him to the hilt. While Sam choked for air he took a good handful of the hair and pulled so hard that the other yelped in pain.

 

“You fuckin’…” Sam growled between his teeth trying to focus on the breathing. His scalp was on fire but it sent yet again another set of shivers through him.

 

“What? Are you mad? That’s only hot”, Adam laughed at him and grabbed his waist.

 

Sam let out a whine that was something between an objection and a sign of pleasure when the other started thrusting in him. Adam didn’t waste any time. Especially when Sam was biting his lip and squeezing his waist with his legs he knew it was just the right way to do it. 

 

“I fucking hate you”, the singer breathed when the other nailed soon the spot inside him.

 

“Oh, you do now… I think I have heard that before. Why is that?” Adam stopped moving and stared straight to his eyes.

 

Sam swallowed thickly his mind blurring from the pleasure and as Adam was completely still he really just wanted to yell at him to move. Adam grabbed his throat and let his thumb stroke his jawline. And Sam couldn’t do anything. He could have tried to push the other off but he didn’t know what was the point anymore. It was too late for that. Especially when he was so hard that he was sure he would just climax untouched. Which just added more to his annoyance. He couldn't just do that. He wasn't like some slut that would go crazy over getting touch just in a certain way. The fingers were digging to his wet neck and he had to close his eyes because he couldn’t handle it anymore.

 

And Adam really enjoyed the sight in front of him. Sam was barely there now. When he started to move the mouth fell open and a quiet moan erupted, but the eyes stayed close. That was something he didn’t see every day. Sam almost folded in half and completely pliant. Just trying to breathe and keep himself sane. The fingers on the back of his neck were trying to grab onto something as his own kept choking the other. He tried to keep the grip light. More just making sure Sam got the point that he was on charge.

 

The other bit down to his lip as Adam took a tiny step back to drop him lower. His position was difficult but he didn’t really care. He was sinking somewhere as the euphoria webbed through him. And Adam was reading him perfectly. Adding a bit more speed the guitarist elicited a low moan from the other’s throat. He was so close. And so mad that he let himself to be fucked like that.

 

“I know you want to cum. Just do it”, Adam murmured, trailing his thumb to rub the swollen bottom lip that Sam kept biting.

 

“Shut up”, Sam groaned but the desperate tone in it made the other chuckle.

 

“Okay. Hold on”, Adam said and trailed his other hand from Sam’s waist between them and straight to his cock. 

 

The other gasped and his eyes shot open. There was no way he could stop the orgasm now. Curling his fingers, his nails raking the back of Adam’s neck he moaned when the other started to jerk him at the same pace with the thrusting. Adam knew his muscles couldn’t take that position long and that Sam’s nails were making marks on his skin but he didn’t care. Sam was so close that he just needed some help. Now really even the pleasure wasn’t the point but the feel of power. But he loved that he had induced it. Really it was just him doing it to Sam, causing it all. There was no way that Sam would be this inflamed otherwise. The erratic breathing told him that Sam was about to climax while the fingers in the back of his neck grabbed the shirt collar. Just something to hold on to as Sam trembled and spurted his cum, finally losing it. Adam gasped at the sight and came right after as the tightness around him got unbearable.

 

Sam was totally out of it. Tiny breathy whimpers left his lips when Adam took a step back from the wall and fell as his legs gave in. Sam was still clasping onto Adam unable to move while he tried to find his ability to think again. Adam untangled him slowly and pushed off of him but stayed still there chuckling inwardly as Sam kept swallowing and trembling.

 

"Damn...", Adam murmured smirking as Sam opened his other eye. Like he wasn't even able properly look at him.

 

Scrunching his face in annoyance Sam tried to move further away but it was rather impossible as Adam was hovering above him. It wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed. Rather he was, yet again, pissed at himself that he had let Adam take the control. Swallowing hard, trying to moisten his dry throat, he flinched as the guitarist leaned closer. It was unbelievably hard to look back at him when all he could see was the victorious smug smirk that he just wanted to wipe off. But same time he was still floating, hardly gotten over the bliss.

 

"You fucking..." he gasped when Adam grabbed his hair again but it turned to a hoarse moan when the pain send his nerve ends fire.

 

"As I said, I waited for the whole show to get alone with you. You know how lucky I am that I had the guitar to cover my hard-on. Seeing you crawling on the stage on your knees made me really think what I want to do you", Adam whispered and nibbled Sam's bottom lip. Just tiny bit more to make him go crazy. He knew how much both the talk and the actions annoyed Sam, but that he also loved it. Sam just wouldn't admit it.

 

"But look at that. You're just a perfect little slut, aren't you?" Adam said when Sam whimpered and closed his eyes just on focus to the grip on his hair.

 

It was too much. Being exhausted after the show and then fucked against the wall. Too overwhelmed to concentrate on anything. Still sweaty and breathy. And still, the idea of someone suddenly finding them nagging in the back of his mind. And then Adam just kissed him. He couldn't even bother to fight back anymore. Instead, he squeezed his fists closed knowing that he would have abrasion marks all over his wrists from the belt. He just really didn't care. Thinking the explanation was for later. Now he just immersed into the kiss, letting Adam's tongue explore his mouth eagerly. Moaning he let the other twist his head by pulling from the hair as the mouth travelled then on his neck and further down leaving tiny nips and kisses behind. He was shivering and Adam could easily feel it. Then the guitarist bit down to his shoulder again and he had to force himself to not yell. The pain was sharp and delicious, tingling on his spine.

 

"You fucking cunt", he gasped when Adam sat up and started to untie him. They had been on the bathroom already too long and it was only a matter of minutes that someone would come and search for them.

 

"God I love your dirty mouth", Adam laughed and dropped the belt on the floor. Then he helped Sam to sit and started to yank his sweaty shirt off of him which confused the other greatly. Wiping himself clean to that Adam got to his feet and tossed the shirt back on Sam who stared at him like he was about to strangle him.

 

"Your favourite shirt? I know. My cum, your cum... Who cares. You need to wash it anyway. Besides, you were going to shower, right? They won't question a missing shirt", he explained and started to pull his pants up and pushed the lube back to his pocket. Then he glanced at the mirror raking his hair and turned back to face the other. Sam was staring at him, still looking absolutely furious. But also satisfied, at least in one way.

 

"I still hate you", the other mumbled. Like it would even do anything. He was just too frustrated to not say a thing.

Adam crouched over him and grabbed his hair again. He loved what it did to Sam. It was an instant reaction. The other gasped and yielded in, now head being pulled back. Sam gulped and turned his gaze to him. He just couldn't get past that feeling but he had to. He was still scared someone would stumble in. Adam sighed and smirked. "Keep repeating that. I know it's just the annoyance talking. But you love  _this._ Don't try to deny it. It's written all over your body. But it's okay. As I said, I love your dirty mouth and I can't wait for the next time."

"Piss off. There won't be one", Sam squinted his eyes. Even though inside he could feel the tingle of excitement. Why did he have to be this weak, he wondered.

"So you say. I bet you are also planning on revenge", Adam murmured barely audibly and yanked the hair again to kiss him.

Sam was basically melting under the touch and now he couldn't wait to get to the cold shower. Maybe it would wash away all these thoughts too.

"Okay, well, I will get back", the guitarist said with a sigh and got back up. He really didn't want to leave, especially since he had no idea when would be the next time, but he had to.

"Fuck..." Sam mumbled more to himself and stood up slowly.

"See you soon. I hope you can contain yourself while the others are around", Adam snorted and glanced once again in the mirror to make sure he looked okay.

"Shut it already", Sam growled but somehow he noticed he liked the smirk that was on Adam's lips. Maybe it was because this dirty mouthed person would soon be again Mr Nice and all he had then was the memory and marks around his wrists. And on his shoulder, as he noticed when he glanced at the mirror.

"You look especially pretty when you're bruised and dishevelled", Adam winked his eyes and left him finally alone.

Sam exhaled heavily and rolled his eyes. Yes, he would revenge. He knew it already. But this was a game they both seem to win every time. Absolutely no losers. Just hurt egos and bruised skins.

\-------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my work. Kudos and reviews are also greatly appreciated.


End file.
